


Vezon has an orgy

by orphan_account



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Bionicle - All Media Types, Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, VeggieTales, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cryoshell, F/M, Fisting, Gay Sex, Gay Silver the Hedgehog, Humor, I regret everything, I regret this, Intentional out of character, Krata, M/M, Masturbation, Memes, Orgy, Panties, Porn, Romance, Satire, Shadaze - Freeform, Shoving, Shoving objects up peoples asses, Underwear, bionicle sex, innacurate portrayl of characters, straight Shadow, this is a mess, this is awful, usage of the n word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lost episode of the legendary anime, 'Shrek and Friends Bizarre adventure'. Shadow and Blaze decide to go on a nice hot date. Their son, Silver is left alone with his brother. Silver calls up a few friends, but it quickly devolves into them doing gay ass things.At least somewhat inspired by Shrek's big orgy.Set in an AU where Shadow and Blaze are married, and every single fictional character ever made exists fictionally, and is real at the same time.





	Vezon has an orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I ship basically none of these ships besides Shadaze, and Shrek x Fiona.

"Bye Silver. We're gonna go pretty soon, so you and your prother stay safe." Shadow said as he waited by the door, with a large bulge in his pants. "Okay dad. We'll stay as safe as we can." Silver responded. Blaze came down in a nice looking dress. "I got on panties that come just under my belly button." Blaze said as she got next to Shadow, and blushed intensely. The two began to make out while Shadow aggressively humped Blaze's leg. "Aw damn man, just the way they do it. Wish I could get into action like that with Vezon." Silver said as he started to smile and blush a lot. Silver's brother (who is a rahkshi) came out of nowhere. "Yeah, Vezon is really hot." He said as he blushed almost as much as Silver. "Dude, your hot too." Silver replied. "Aw come here." Rahkshi said as the two began to make out. "This is sexually immoral in so many ways and I don't even care." Silver said as he paused from violently kissing his rahkshi brother. Then they did more gay shit.

The duo waited around, watching youtube videos on their devices. "Yo dude, I got a great idea! Lets call up some of dads friends and invite them over!" Silver said as he took off his headphones. "Oh yeah, Shrek makes me horny as fuck!" Rahkshi said as he took his cell out of his pocket. "But who should we call up first?" Rahkshi asked. "Well why not that sexy skakdi named Vezon?" Silver said. "Oh yeah, Bionicle is awesome!" Rahkshi said. "Your species is from Bionicle." Silver replied. "I know" Rahkshi said.

(In french narrator voice as a spongebob esque title card flashes on screen) A few moments later.

Silver smiled as he heard the doorbell ring. Silver's dick got so hard all of a sudden. He could feel the horniness coming through him. 

(Please play the Big and Chunky Moto Moto song.)

Vezon was at the door. "Well hello Vezon, its nice to see you here!" Silver said with a smile on his face, and in a seductive voice. "Well, Shadow is after all my best friend, and its nice to see he has a son willing to hang out with us." Vezon said. "I'm gonna hang out with a friend from my school tomorrow." Silver said out of no where. "Well, are any of them coming?" Vezon asked. "Well no, I'm just sticking with friends of either Shadow or friends of his friends. "Well, you should've invited the other Piraka." Vezon said. "Oh don't worry, they'll cum." Silver said seductively.

The duo went into Silver's brothers room. "Oh hey Vezon. How's it goin?" Rahkshi said. "Why is your brother a rahkshi?" Vezon asked. "Oh yeah, Shadow and Blaze used a Krata to assist with sex, and it seriously affected the sperm." Silver replied. "Oof, I'd totally love to have a rahkshi son with my wife Palutena." Vezon said. "Wait, your married to Palutena?!" Silver asked surprised. "Oh yeah, We've been going at it since before we got married." Vezon said. "Is she coming?" Silver asked. "Later." Vezon said in response. 

Another ring came at the door. "Lets all get it together." Vezon said as Silver and Rahkshi got on his back. Vezon opened up the door and smiled upon seeing that it was Shrek, Fiona, Barry Benson from Bee Movie, and Palutena. "Well hello there my long time friend" Vezon said as he violently shoot while shaking Shrek's hand. "Well Vezon, Shadow's son called us up, and we felt we might as well show up." Shrek said smiling seductively. "Well, might as well make the best out of it." Vezon said.

Everyone went up to Rahkshi's room. Silver decided to slip his pants off. "Sorry, I just feel like taking off my pants." Silver said while he slipped his pants off, revealing the fact that he was wearing jet black boxer briefs. Vezon began to sweat a shit ton. "Well, I'm gonna take my shirt off." Vezon said as he legit took it off. Silver had a ginormous boner at this point. Before you knew it, everyone started to take clothes off. Shrek took off his pants and underwear, Barry took off his sweater, Palutena stipped down to her bra and panties (same with Fiona), and so on.

Out of no where, a portal showed up. "Oh hey, hows it goin'?" said a sexy voice as a tall gold robot showed up. "Oh look, its Brutaka!" Barry said as he got ready to start fisting Shrek with an onion. "I also brought a few other good fiends along with, including Paul Blart, and JOHN CENA!!!!!!" Brutaka said as John Cena showed up out of nowhere and started to play earrape John Cena theme.

"Best earrape I've ever heard in my life." Paul Blart said as he came out of nowhere as well. "I know what this is gonna turn into." Brutaka said as he whipped out his epic gigantic double edged sword. "Its an orgy I tell you." Vezon said. "And I know what to do." Brutaka said. Brutaka went up to Shrek. "Hey there sexy." Shrek said as he bent over for Brutaka. "I will do what must be done." Brutaka said. Brutaka gabbed tightly onto his double edged sword, and broke a few sweats at what he was about to do. Brutaka slowly took his sword, and slowly took it closer to Shrek with every second. Brutaka then just shoved it up Shrek ass without hesitation. "AAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!!" Shrek groaned as Brutaka shoved his sword up Shrek's ass. Everyone looked in amazement at what Brutaka just did. "Oh my god dude. I was not expecting that one coming." Barry said in absolute amazement. 

Meanwhile, Vezon got next to Silver. Vezon removed a tiny bit of armor around his lap. "Wait, do robots have dicks?" Silver questioned to himself. Vezon revealed that he had a dick form some reason. "Why do you guys need dicks?!" Silver questioned in a surprised tone. "Well, after all of us underwent the re building process of 1933, we got new stuff installed." Vezon explained to Silver. "Well Vezon, Shall we do this?" Silver asked as he looked into Vezon's glowing red eyes. "Well.................................................. Why not!" Vezon said in a ver enthusiastic voice.

Silver keeled down to Vezons waist. Silver began to suck Vezon's big, large, and hard dick. Vezon was going actually crazy at this point. Meanwhile, Palutena, Brutaka, and Fiona were all having a three person affair. Brutaka shoved his sword up Palutena's ass. while Palutena shoved her head up Fiona's soaked vagina. Then out of nowhere, a few more people showed up. A dude in an American flag thong, and a bandana on his head was dancing. Rahkshi looked at the very sexy man. "He kinda looks like Chris Daughtry." Rahkshi said. Out of nowhere, a very ticc hippopotamus came out of nowhere. "Its Ricardo Milos. Thats his name." The hippo said. "MOTO MOTO!!!!!!" Paul Blart screamed as he ran towards him really fast. Paul Blart pinned Moto Moto onto the bed. Moto Moto looked at him seductively. "Look out, I think Moto Moto likes you." a random female voice said. Then Big and Chunky started playing out of the blue. Paul Blart vigorously humped Moto Moto as he stripped down to some white male bikini briefs. Moto Moto grapped Paul's dick, and began to jerk it off vigorously. 

"This has seriously devolved into something bad." Silver said to his brother. "But hey, its really hot stuff you know." Rahkshi said back to him. "Yeah, but if mom and dad find out, we're dead." Silver said. Then all of a sudden, Axonn came out of nowhere. Axonn ran, and held his axe like a golf club, and he ran towards Silver and Rahkshi. "BEGON T H O T." Axonn said.

Then all of a sudden, Axonn hit Silver with a flat part of his axe, and exerted a shit ton of force into the axe. (Play this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM2mpE3Hr24>) 

Silver then was flying around in a shooting stars meme (this is dank: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aC9Iyi3iuVU>). Silver even witnessed the mask of life flying in the night sky.

And then Vezon shoved his spear of fusion of Dark Pit's asshole.

And then it cut to a hot scene with Shadow and Blaze doing some hot stuff. "I was honestly surprised Silver even knew the numbers of most of these guys to be honest Shadow." Blaze said as she got next to him in bed. "Well, I did tell them to Silver in case he wanted to do anything with them. But this is not how I expected it to go." Shadow said in response. "Well, Silver did turn gay when he saw Ricardo dance right in front of him when he was 7 years old." Shadow replied as he put his arm around Blaze. "Yeah, I mean, he was hit by the gayness beams that came from him, and he couldn't counter it." Blaze said. "Yeah, he can even turn lesbians straight." Shadow said seductively. "Yeah, I used to be lesbian, until I was hit by Ricardo's beams back during my days as princess of Naboo." Blaze said. "Well, I assume you, Hydraxon, and Ricardo had to get rid of some kind of threat?" Shadow responded. "Well, we were under attack by Lord Farquad." Blaze said. "Farquad is always up to no good." Shadow said. 

"Well, we might as well do some in here." Blaze said while smiling a tiny bit seductively. "Well, why not." Shadow smiled and put his hand on Blaze's face. Blaze took off her white tights, and appeared to just be in white panties, and her usual purple coat. "Shadow was starting to become more erect than he already was. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was still quite erect. But panties make men 9999999999% more erect than normally. You can figure out the rest, I'm bored. 

Plus, Shadaze is my fucking OTP to be honest.

All of a sudden, it turned out that all of this was happening on a TV. Victor Baxtor was in a dark living room watching this episode on the TV. The camera showed Victor sitting on a couch. "This episode isn't canon." Victor whispered to the camera. Then the episode ended.

The episode was later found by the writing staff approx one month after it went lost. This episode was so well received, that it even spawned Shrek and Friends Bizarre Adventure: the lost episodes DVD collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets make Silvezon (Silver x Vezon) the most written ship for Silver on AO3. Lets just make all of them terrible meme fics of them doing gay thing. Lets also make Shadaze the most written ship for Blaze the cat. Who's with me?


End file.
